Card Catalog: Speed
1= -Exchangable_With_Silver-_Vibranium.png |with silver Vibranium (Rare) |link=Vibranium Black widow.png |Agent Black Widow (Rare) |link=Secret Agent Black Widow Blackwidow2.jpg |Agent Black Widow+ (S Rare) |link=Secret Agent Black Widow Blackwidow.jpg |Agent Black Widow++ (SS Rare) |link=Secret Agent Black Widow -Secret_Agent-_Black_Widow+++.jpg |Agent Black Widow++ (U Rare) |link=Secret Agent Black Widow -A Jingle and a Tingle- Stocking.jpg |Jingle and a Tingle Stocking (Rare) |link=Ho Ho Ho Spider-Man -Ho Ho Ho- Spider-Man.jpg |Ho Ho Spider-Man (S Rare) |link=Ho Ho Ho Spider-Man -Spring Forward- Powerful Green Hero Box.jpg |Forward Powerful Green Hero Box (Rare) |link=Box -Gotcha!- Goblin-in-the-Box.jpg |Gotcha! Goblin-in-the-Box (S Rare) |link=Green Goblin Spider-Woman.png |Spider-Woman (Common) |link=Spider-Woman Spider-Woman+.png |Spider-Woman+ (Uncommon) |link=Spider-Woman Black Cat.png |Black Cat (Common) |link=Black Cat Blackcat uncommon.jpg |Black Cat+ (Uncommon) |link=Black Cat Vulture.jpg |Vulture (Common) |link=Vulture Vulture_uncommon.jpg |Vulture+ (Uncommon) |link=Vulture Ms Marvel.png |Ms. Marvel (Common) |link=Ms. Marvel |-| 2= MsMarvel_uncommon.jpg |Ms. Marvel+ (Uncommon) |link=Ms. Marvel HumanTorch_common.jpg |Human Torch (Common) |link=Human Torch HumanTorch_uncommon.jpg |Human Torch+ (Uncommon) |link=Human Torch Sif.png |Sif (Common) |link=Sif Sif+.png |Sif+ (Uncommon) |link=Sif Valkyrie.png |Valkyrie (Common) |link=Valkyrie Valkyrie1.jpg |Valkyrie+ (Uncommon) |link=Valkyrie Mockingbird.jpg |Mockingbird (Common) |link=Mockingbird Mockingbird+.jpg |Mockingbird+ (Uncommon) |link=Mockingbird Tigra.jpg |Tigra (Common) |link=Tigra Tigra+.jpg |Tigra+ (Uncommon) |link=Tigra Wasp.jpg |Wasp (Common) |link=Wasp Wasp+.jpg |Wasp+ (Uncommon) |link=Wasp Iceman.jpg |Iceman (Common) |link=Iceman Iceman+.jpg |Iceman+ (Uncommon) |link=Iceman SonOfTheNexusSpeed1.jpg |of the Nexus Speed (Common) |link=Son of the Nexus Speed |-| 3= SonOfTheNexusSpeed2.jpg |of the Nexus Speed+ (Uncommon) |link=Son of the Nexus Speed Angel.jpg |Angel (Common) |link=Angel Angel+.jpg |Angel+ (Uncommon) |link=Angel KrimmonsHostDoctorSpectrum1.jpg |Host Doctor Spectrum (Common) |link=Krimmons Host Doctor Spectrum KrimmonsHostDoctorSpectrum2.jpg |Host Doctor Spectrum+ (Uncommon) |link=Krimmons Host Doctor Spectrum Spider man.png |Spider-Man (Uncommon) |link=Spider-Man Spider man+.png |Spider-Man+ (Rare) |link=Spider-Man spiderwoman1.jpg |Spider Spider-Woman (Uncommon) |link=Silk Spider Spider-Woman Spiderwoman+rare.jpg |Spider Spider-Woman+ (Rare) |link=Silk Spider Spider-Woman BlackCat.png |of Bad Luck Black Cat (Uncommon) |link=Sign of Bad Luck Black Cat Black_CatR.png |of Bad Luck Black Cat+ (Rare) |link=Sign of Bad Luck Black Cat Storm.jpg |Storm (Uncommon) |link=Storm Storm+.png |Storm+ (Rare) |link=Storm Sabretooth.jpg |Sabretooth (Uncommon) |link=Sabretooth Sabertooth+.png |Sabretooth+ (Rare) |link=Sabretooth daredevil1.jpg |Daredevil (Uncommon) |link=Daredevil |-| 4= DaredevilR.png |Daredevil+ (Rare) |link=Daredevil Ghostrider1.jpg |Ghost Rider (Unommon) |link=Ghost Rider Ghostrider2.jpg |Ghost Rider+ (Rare) |link=Ghost Rider Blade.png |Blade (Uncommon) |link=Blade Blade+.PNG |Blade+ (Rare) |link=Blade nova1.jpg |Nova (Uncommon) |link=Nova Nova+.png |Nova+ (Rare) |link=Nova Archangel.jpg |Archangel (Uncommon) |link=Archangel Archangel+.jpg |Archangel+ (Rare) |link=Archangel Nighthawk.jpg |Nighthawk (Uncommon) |link=Nighthawk Nighthawk+.jpg |Nighthawk+ (Rare) |link=Nighthawk Hulkling2.jpg |Hulkling (Uncommon) |link=Hulkling Hulkling3.jpg |Hulkling+ (Rare) |link=Hulkling DarkReignMoonStone2.jpg |Reign Moon Stone (Uncommon) |link=Dark Reign Moon Stone DarkReignMoonStone3.jpg |Reign Moon Stone+ (Rare) |link=Dark Reign Moon Stone Mystique.jpg |Mystique (Rare) |link=Mystique |-| 5= Mystique+.jpg |Mystique+ (S Rare) |link=Mystique X-23.jpg |X-23 (Rare) |link=X-23 X-23+.jpg |X-23+ (S Rare) |link=X-23 Storm.png |of Lightning Storm (Rare) |link=Queen of Lightning Storm Storm+srare.jpg |of Lightning Storm+ (S Rare) |link=Queen of Lightning Storm -Infinite_Lawyer-_Daredevil.jpg |Lawyer Daredevil (Rare) |link=Infinite Lawyer Daredevil -Infinite_Lawyer-_Daredevil+.jpg |Lawyer Daredevil+ (S Rare) |link=Infinite Lawyer Daredevil humantorch1.jpg |of Fire Human Torch (Rare) |link=Ball of Fire Human Torch -Ball_of_Fire-_Human_Torch+.jpg |of Fire Human Torch+ (S Rare) |link=Ball of Fire Human Torch Nova rare.jpg |Corps Nova (Rare) |link=Nova Corps Nova -Nova_Corps-_Nova+.jpg |Corps Nova+ (S Rare) |link=Nova Corps Nova Morbius Rare.png |Morbius (Rare) |link=Morbius Morbius+.jpg |Morbius+ (S Rare) |link=Morbius Green Goblin Rare.png |Green Goblin (Rare) |link=Green Goblin GreenGoblin2.jpg |Green Goblin+ (S Rare) |link=Green Goblin MariaHill3.jpg |Maria Hill (Rare) |link=Maria Hill |-| 6= MariaHill4.jpg |Maria Hill+ (S Rare) |link=Maria Hill WindRiderStorm3.jpg |Wind-Rider Storm (Rare) |link=Wind Rider Storm WindRiderStorm4.jpg |Wind-Rider Storm+ (S Rare) |link=Wind Rider Storm Magik3.jpg |Magik (Rare) |link=Magik Magik4.jpg |Magik+ (S Rare) |link=Magik RedInTheLedgerBlackWidow3.jpg |in the Ledger Black Widow (Rare) |link=Red in the Ledger Black Widow RedInTheLedgerBlackWidow4.jpg |in the Ledger Black Widow+ (S Rare) |link=Red in the Ledger Black Widow MatchstickJohnnyHumanTorch3.jpg |Johnny Human Torch (Rare) |link=Matchstick Johnny Human Torch MatchstickJohnnyHumanTorch4.jpg |Johnny Human Torch+ (S Rare) |link=Matchstick Johnny Human Torch FickleFortuneBlackCat3.jpg |Fortune Black Cat (Rare) |link=Fickle Fortune Black Cat FickleFortuneBlackCat4.jpg |Fortune Black Cat+ (S Rare) |link=Fickle Fortune Black Cat StarjammerMsMarvel3.jpg |Starjammer Ms. Marvel (Rare) |link=Starjammer Ms. Marvel StarjammerMsMarvel4.jpg |Starjammer Ms. Marvel+ (S Rare) |link=Starjammer Ms. Marvel ShieldMaidenSif3.jpg |Maiden Sif (Rare) |link=Shield Maiden Sif ShieldMaidenSif4.jpg |Maiden Sif+ (S Rare) |link=Shield Maiden Sif DoubleLifeSpiderWoman3.jpg |Life Spider-Woman (Rare) |link=Double Life Spider-Woman |-| 7= DoubleLifeSpiderWoman4.jpg |Life Spider-Woman (S Rare) |link=Double Life Spider-Woman JungleFighterShannaTheSheDevil3.jpg |Fighter Shanna the She-Devil (Rare) |link=Jungle Fighter Shanna the She Devil JungleFighterShannaTheSheDevil4.jpg |Fighter Shanna the She-Devil+ (S Rare) |link=Jungle Fighter Shanna the She Devil NewProtectorQuasar3.jpg |Protector Quasar (Rare) |link=New Protector Quasar NewProtectorQuasar4.jpg |Protector Quasar+ (S Rare) |link=New Protector Quasar OffspringCarnage3.jpg |Offspring Carnage (Rare) |link=Offspring Carnage OffspringCarnage4.jpg |Offspring Carnage+ (S Rare) |link=Offspring Carnage SpiritOfVengeanceGhostRider3.jpg |of Vengeance Ghost Rider (Rare) |link=Spirit of Vengeance Ghost Rider SpiritOfVengeanceGhostRider4.png |of Vengeance Ghost Rider+ (S Rare) |link=Spirit of Vengeance Ghost Rider RuleBritanniaCaptainBritain3.jpg |Britannia Captain Britain (Rare) |link=Rule Britannia Captain Britain RuleBritanniaCaptainBritain4.jpg |Britannia Captain Britain+ (S Rare) |link=Rule Britannia Captain Britain DeepFreezeIceman3.jpg |Freeze Iceman (Rare) |link=Deep Freeze Iceman DeepFreezeIceman4.jpg |Freeze Iceman+ (S Rare) |link=Deep Freeze Iceman EscortOfSoulsValkyrie3.jpg |of Souls Valkyrie (Rare) |link=Escort of Souls Valkyrie EscortOfSoulsValkyrie4.jpg |of Souls Valkyrie+ (Special Rare) |link=Escort of Souls Valkyrie GoodBrotherWonderMan3.jpg |Brother Wonder Man (Rare) |link=Good Brother Wonder Man |-| 8= GoodBrotherWonderMan4.jpg |Brother Wonder Man (S Rare) |link=Good Brother Wonder Man ReptilianHungerLizard3.jpg |Hunger Lizard (Rare) |link=Reptilian Hunger Lizard ReptilianHungerLizard4.jpg |Hunger Lizard+ (S Rare) |link=Reptilian Hunger Lizard CheyarafimAngel3.jpg |Cheyarafim Angel (Rare) |link=Cheyarafim Angel CheyarafimAngel4.jpg |Cheyarafim Angel+ (S Rare) |link=Cheyarafim Angel KineticSpeedball3.jpg |Kinetic Speedball (Rare) |link=Kinetic Speedball KineticSpeedball4.jpg |Kinetic Speedball+ (S Rare) |link=Kinetic Speedball SwashbucklingNightcrawler3.jpg |Swashbuckling Nightcrawler (Rare) |link=Swashbuckling Nightcrawler SwashbucklingNightcrawler4.jpg |Swashbuckling Nightcrawler+ (S Rare) |link=Swashbuckling Nightcrawler OlderAndWiserVulture3.jpg |and Wiser Vulture (Rare) |link=Older and Wiser Vulture OlderAndWiserVulture4.jpg |and Wiser Vulture+ (S Rare) |link=Older and Wiser Vulture nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (Rare) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (S Rare) |link= KeystoneQuadrantGuardianRocketRaccoon3.jpg |Quadrant Guardian Rocket Raccoon (Rare) |link=Keystone Quadrant Guardian Rocket Raccoon KeystoneQuadrantGuardianRocketRaccoon4.jpg |Quadrant Guardian Rocket Raccoon+ (S Rare) |link=Keystone Quadrant Guardian Rocket Raccoon HorsemanArchangel3.jpg |Horseman Archangel (Rare) |link=Horseman Archangel |-| 9= HorsemanArchangel4.jpg |Horseman Archangel+ (S Rare) |link=Horseman Archangel YoungThunderboltJolt3.jpg |Thunderbolt Jolt (Rare) |link=Young Thunderbolt Jolt YoungThunderboltJolt4.jpg |Thunderbolt Jolt+ (S Rare) |link=Young Thunderbolt Jolt AnyaCorazonSpiderGirl3.jpg |Corazon Spider-Girl (Rare) |link=Anya Corazon Spider-Girl AnyaCorazonSpiderGirl4.jpg |Corazon Spider-Girl+ (S Rare) |link=Anya Corazon Spider-Girl MorlockSurvivorMarrow3.png |Survivor Marrow (Rare) |link=Morlock Survivor Marrow MorlockSurvivorMarrow4.jpg |Survivor Marrow+ (S Rare) |link=Morlock Survivor Marrow nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (Rare) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (S Rare) |link= SpiderWebSpiderMan4.jpg |Web Spider-Man (S Rare) |link=Spider Web Spider-Man SpiderWebSpiderMan5.jpg |Web Spider-Man+ (SS Rare) |link=Spider Web Spider-Man FireBlastHumanTorch4.png |Blast The Human Torch (S Rare) |link=Fire Blast Human Torch FireBlastHumanTorch5.jpg |Blast The Human Torch+ (SS Rare) |link=Fire Blast Human Torch VampireHunterBlade4.jpg |Hunter Blade (S Rare) |link=Vampire Hunter Blade VampireHunterBlade5.jpg |Hunter Blade+ (SS Rare) |link=Vampire Hunter Blade ClonedEliminatorX234.png |Eliminator X-23 (S Rare) |link=Cloned Eliminator X-23 |-| 10= ClonedEliminatorX235.jpg |Eliminator X-23+ (SS Rare) |link=Cloned Eliminator X-23 CenturionNovaPrimeNova4.jpg |Nova-Prime Nova (S Rare) |link=Centurion Nova Prime Nova CenturionNovaPrimeNova5.jpg |Nova-Prime Nova+ (SS Rare) |link=Centurion Nova Prime Nova NovemberFoxtrotNickFury4.jpg |Foxtrot Nick Fury (S Rare) |link=November Foxtrot Nick Fury NovemberFoxtrotNickFury5.jpg |Foxtrot Nick Fury+ (SS Rare) |link=November Foxtrot Nick Fury LeopardessTigra4.jpg |Leopardess Tigra (S Rare) |link=Leopardess Tigra LeopardessTigra5.jpg |Leopardess Tigra+ (SS Rare) |link=Leopardess Tigra ShapeshifterAssassinMystique4.jpg |Assassin Mystique (S Rare) |link=Shapeshifter Assassin Mystique ShapeshifterAssassinMystique5.jpg |Assassin Mystique+ (SS Rare) |link=Shapeshifter Assassin Mystique SlasherSabretooth4.jpg |Slasher Sabretooth (S Rare) |link=Slasher Sabretooth SlasherSabretooth5.jpg |Slasher Sabretooth+ (SS Rare) |link=Slasher Sabretooth MasterAndCommanderRedSkull4.jpg |and Commander Red Skull (S Rare) |link=Master and Commander Red Skull MasterAndCommanderRedSkull5.jpg |and Commander Red Skull+ (SS Rare) |link=Master and Commander Red Skull SecretVeteranArachne4.jpg |Veteran Arachne (S Rare) |link=Secret Veteran Arachne SecretVeteranArachne5.jpg |Veteran Arachne+ (SS Rare) |link=Secret Veteran Arachne RoseRedBlackWidow4.jpg |Red Black Widow (S Rare) |link=Rose Red Black Widow |-| 11= RoseRedBlackWidow5.jpg |Red Black Widow+ (SS Rare) |link=Rose Red Black Widow ProtectorOfHellsKitchenDareDevil4.jpg |of Hell's Kitchen DareDevil (S Rare) |link=Protector of Hells Kitchen Daredevil ProtectorOfHellsKitchenDareDevil5.jpg |of Hell's Kitchen DareDevil+ (SS Rare) |link=Protector of Hells Kitchen Daredevil VoidWarriorSentry4.jpg |Warrior Sentry (S Rare) |link=Void Warrior Sentry VoidWarriorSentry5.jpg |Warrior Sentry+ (SS Rare) |link=Void Warrior Sentry SavageLeaderSauron4.jpg |Leader Sauron (S Rare) |link=Savage Leader Sauron SavageLeaderSauron5.jpg |Leader Sauron+ (SS Rare) |link=Savage Leader Sauron VengefulSabretooth4.jpg |Vengeful Sabretooth (S Rare) |link=Vengeful Sabretooth VengefulSabretooth5.jpg |Vengeful Sabretooth+ (SS Rare) |link=Vengeful Sabretooth MercWithAMouthDeadpool4.jpg |with a Mouth Deadpool (S Rare) |link=Merc with a Mouth Deadpool MercWithAMouthDeadpool5.jpg |with a Mouth Deadpool+ (SS Rare) |link=Merc with a Mouth Deadpool PixieWasp4.jpg |Pixie Wasp (S Rare) |link=Pixie Wasp PixieWasp5.jpg |Pixie Wasp+ (SS Rare) |link=Pixie Wasp SplitPersonalityGreenGoblin4.JPG |Personality Green Goblin (S Rare) |link=Split Personality Green Goblin SplitPersonalityGreenGoblin5.jpg |Personality Green Goblin+ (SS Rare) |link=Split Personality Green Goblin TaintedSoulHellcat4.jpg |Soul Hellcat (S Rare) |link=Tainted Soul Hellcat |-| 12= TaintedSoulHellcat5.jpg |Soul Hellcat+ (SS Rare) |link=Tainted Soul Hellcat DarkchildeMagik4.jpg |Darkchilde Magik (S Rare) |link=Darkchilde Magik DarkchildeMagik5.jpg |Darkchilde Magik+ (SS Rare) |link=Darkchilde Magik nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (S Rare) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (SS Rare) |link= AscendedScarletSpider4.jpg |Ascended Scarlet Spider (S Rare) |link=Ascended Scarlet Spider AscendedScarletSpider5.jpg |Ascended Scarlet Spider+ (SS Rare) |link=Ascended Scarlet Spider MultiplePersonalityMoonstone4.jpg |Personality Moonstone (S Rare) |link=Multiple Personality Moonstone MultiplePersonalityMoonstone5.jpg |Personality Moonstone+ (SS Rare) |link=Multiple Personality Moonstone PrecursorFallenOne4.jpg |Precursor Fallen One (S Rare) |link=Precursor Fallen One PrecursorFallenOne5.jpg |Precursor Fallen One+ (SS Rare) |link=Precursor Fallen One MidnightSonBlade4.jpg |Son Blade (S Rare) |link=Midnight Son Blade MidnightSonBlade5.jpg |Son Blade+ (SS Rare) |link=Midnight Son Blade SymbioteInsanityCarnage4.jpg |Symbiote Insanity] Carnage (S Rare) |link=Symbiote Insanity Carnage SymbioteInsanityCarnage5.jpg |Symbiote Insanity] Carnage+ (SS Rare) |link=Symbiote Insanity Carnage RegalStorm4.jpg |Regal Storm (S Rare) |link=Regal Storm |-| 13= RegalStorm5.jpg |Regal Storm+ (SS Rare) |link=Regal Storm nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (S Rare) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (SS Rare) |link= RadarSensesDaredevil5.jpg |Senses Daredevil (SS Rare) |link=Radar Senses Daredevil RadarSensesDaredevil6.png |Senses Daredevil+ (U Rare) |link=Radar Senses Daredevil HellFireGhostRider5.png |HellFire Ghost Rider (SS Rare) |link=HellFire Ghost Rider HellFireGhostRider6.png |HellFire Ghost Rider+ (U Rare) |link=HellFire Ghost Rider KreeHonorMsMarvel5.jpg |Honor Ms. Marvel (SS Rare) |link=Kree Honor Ms. Marvel KreeHonorMsMarvel6.jpg |Honor Ms. Marvel+ (U Rare) |link=Kree Honor Ms. Marvel PhoenixForce5.jpg |Phoenix Force (SS Rare) |link=Phoenix Force PhoenixForce6.jpg |Phoenix Force+ (U Rare) |link=Phoenix Force WickedBadLuckBlackCat5.jpg |Bad Luck Black Cat (SS Rare) |link=Wicked Bad Luck Black Cat WickedBadLuckBlackCat6.jpg |Bad Luck Black Cat+ (U Rare) |link=Wicked Bad Luck Black Cat Annihilus5.jpg |Annihilus (SS Rare) |link=Annihilus Annihilus6.jpg |Annihilus+ (U Rare) |link=Annihilus GreatResponsibilitySpiderMan5.jpg |Responsibility Spider-Man (SS Rare) |link=Great Responsibility Spider-Man |-| 14= GreatResponsibilitySpiderMan6.jpg |Responsibility Spider-Man+ (U Rare) |link=Great Responsibility Spider-Man HellBikeGhostRider5.jpg |Bike Ghost Rider (SS Rare) |link=Hell Bike Ghost Rider HellBikeGhostRider6.jpg |Bike Ghost Rider (U Rare) |link=Hell Bike Ghost Rider WallCrawlerSpiderMan5.jpg |Wall-Crawler Spider-Man (SS Rare) |link=Wall Crawler Spider-Man WallCrawlerSpiderMan6.jpg |Wall-Crawler Spider-Man+ (U Rare) |link=Wall Crawler Spider-Man SpiderCloneScarletSpider5.jpg |Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider (SS Rare) |link=Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider SpiderCloneScarletSpider6.jpg |Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider+ (U Rare) |link=Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider WeaponX235.jpg |Weapon X-23 (SS Rare) |link=Weapon X-23 WeaponX236.jpg |Weapon X-23+ (U Rare) |link=Weapon X-23 PlasmaSculptureFirstHumanTorch5.jpg |Sculpture First Human Torch (SS Rare) |link=Plasma Sculpture First Human Torch PlasmaSculptureFirstHumanTorch6.jpg |Sculpture First Human Torch+ (U Rare) |link=Plasma Sculpture First Human Torch SecretAvengerNova5.jpg |Avenger Nova (SS Rare) |link=Secret Avenger Nova SecretAvengerNova6.jpg |Avenger Nova+ (U Rare) |link=Secret Avenger Nova GunsBlazingRocketRacoon5.jpg |Blazing Rocket Raccoon (SS Rare) |link=Guns Blazing Rocket Raccoon GunsBlazingRocketRaccoon6.jpg |Blazing Rocket Raccoon (U Rare) |link=Guns Blazing Rocket Raccoon WeatherFrontStorm5.jpg |Front Storm (SS Rare) |link=Weather Front Storm |-| 15= WeatherFrontStorm6.jpg |Front Storm+ (U Rare) |link=Weather Front Storm WeaponXDeadpool5.jpg |X Deadpool (SS Rare) |link=Weapon X Deadpool WeaponXDeadpool6.png |X Deadpool+ (U Rare) |link=Weapon XDeadpool SeparationAnxietyCarnage5.jpg |Anxiety Carnage (SS Rare) |link=Separation Anxiety Carnage SeparationAnxietyCarnage6.jpg |Anxiety Carnage+ (U Rare) |link=Separation Anxiety Carnage TigersFuryTigra5.jpg |Fury Tigra (SS Rare) |link=Tigers Fury Tigra TigersFuryTigra6.jpg |Fury Tigra+ (U Rare) |link=Tigers Fury Tigra BrotherhoodFounderMystique5.jpg |Founder Mystique (SS Rare) |link=Brotherhood Founder Mystique BrotherhoodFounderMystique6.jpg |Founder Mystique+ (U Rare) |link=Brotherhood Founder Mystique FlyboyHumanTorch5.jpg |Flyboy Human Torch (SS Rare) |link=Flyboy Human Torch FlyboyHumanTorch6.jpg |Flyboy Human Torch+ (U Rare) |link=Flyboy Human Torch InhumanInLawQuicksilver5.jpg |In-Law Quicksilver (SS Rare) |link=Inhuman In-Law Quicksilver InhumanInLawQuicksilver6.jpg |In-Law Quicksilver+ (U Rare) |link=Inhuman In-Law Quicksilver BloodyAmbitionSabretooth5.png |Ambition Sabretooth (SS Rare) |link=Bloody Ambition Sabretooth BloodyAmbitionSabretooth6.png |Ambition Sabretooth+ (U Rare) |link=Bloody Ambition Sabretooth BreakTimeMariaHill5.jpg |Time Maria Hill (SS Rare) |link=Break Time Maria Hill |-| 16= BreakTimeMariaHill6.jpg |Time Maria Hill+ (U Rare) |link=Break Time Maria Hill DirectorNickFury5.jpg |Director Nick Fury (SS Rare) |link=Director Nick Fury DirectorNickFury6.jpg |Director Nick Fury+ (U Rare) |link=Director Nick Fury PeterQuillStarLord5.jpg |Quill Star-Lord (SS Rare) |link=Peter Quill Star-Lord PeterQuillStarLord6.jpg |Quill Star-Lord+ (U Rare) |link=Peter Quill Star-Lord DaddysGirlBlackCat5.jpg |Girl Black Cat (SS Rare) |link=Daddy's Girl Black Cat DaddysGirlBlackCat6.png |Girl Black Cat+ (U Rare) |link=Daddy's Girl Black Cat FriendlyNeighborSpiderMan6.png |Neighbor Spider-Man (U Rare) |link=Friendly Neighbor Spider-Man FriendlyNeighborSpiderMan7.png |Neighbor Spider-Man+ (Legendary) |link=Friendly Neighbor Spider-Man HYDRAMastermindRedSkull6.jpg |Mastermind Red Skull (U Rare) |link=HYDRA Mastermind Red Skull HYDRAMastermindRedSkull7.jpg |Mastermind Red Skull+ (Legendary) |link=HYDRA Mastermind Red Skull LegendBabyDeadpool6.jpg |Baby Deadpool (U Rare) |link=Legend Baby Deadpool LegendBabyDeadpool7.jpg |Baby Deadpool+ (Legendary) |link=LEgend Baby Deadpool SoulOnFireGhostRider6.jpg |on Fire Ghost Rider (U Rare) |link=Soul on Fire Ghost Rider SoulOnFireGhostRider7.jpg |on Fire Ghost Rider+ (Legendary) |link=Soul on Fire Ghost Rider BehindTheMaskSpiderMan6.jpg |the Mask Spider-Man (U Rare) |link=Behind the Mask Spider-Man |-| 17= BehindTheMaskSpiderMan7.jpg |the Mask Spider-Man+ (Legendary) |link=Behind the Mask Spider-Man RefreezeIceman6.jpg |Refreeze Iceman (U Rare) |link=Refreeze Iceman RefreezeIceman7.jpg |Refreeze Iceman+ (Legendary) |link=Refreeze Iceman KillerX236.jpg |Killer X-23 (U Rare) |link=Killer X-23 KillerX237.jpg |Killer X-23+ (Legendary) |link=Killer X-23 MisunderstoodDeadpool6.png |Misunderstood Deadpool (U Rare) |link=Misunderstood Deadpool MisunderstoodDeadpool7.jpg |Misunderstood Deadpool+ (Legendary) |link=Misunderstood Deadpool EndeGutAllesGutNightcrawler6.jpg |Gut, Alles Gut Nightcrawler (U Rare) |link=Ende Gut Alles Gut Nightcrawler EndeGutAllesGutNightcrawler7.jpg |Gut, Alles Gut Nightcrawler+ (Legendary) |link=Ende Gut Alles Gut Nightcrawler ThunderstruckStorm6.jpg |Thunderstruck Storm (U Rare) |link=Thunderstruck Storm ThunderstruckStorm7.jpg |Thunderstruck Storm+ (Legendary) |link=Thunderstruck Storm ProportionateStrengthOfASpiderSpiderMan6.jpg |Strength of a Spider Spider-Man (U Rare) |link=Proportionate Strength of a Spider Spider-Man ProportionateStrengthOfASpiderSpiderMan7.jpg |Strength of a Spider Spider-Man (Legendary) |link=Proportionate Strength of a Spider Spider-Man nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (U Rare) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (Legendary) |link= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (U Rare) |link= |-| 18= nocard.jpg |(Unknown Card) (Legendary) |link= MaximumCarnageCarnage7.jpg |Carnage Carnage (Legendary) |link=Maximum Carnage Carnage MaximumCarnageCarnage8.jpg |Carnage Carnage+ (U Legendary) |link=Maximum Carnage Carnage |-| Unlisted= __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ Category:Card Catalog